¡Rómpete una pierna!
by maildekris
Summary: La junta iba de mal en peor... y por un malentendido las cosas empezaron a ponerse aún más tensas. ¡¿Inglaterra se había fracturado el brazo y la pierna! ¡¿Y era culpa de España! ¡¿Qué iba a tener que cuidarlo...!


**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de una fan para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un UKsp prácticamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Rómpete una pierna!<strong>

**Prólogo: Día 0**

Todo comenzó como cualquier junta normal. Los países se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza, discutían, gritaban… vamos, todo lo normal que podía ser una junta entre países.

El inicio de los problemas fue, cómo no, un comentario a destiempo de Estados Unidos que Inglaterra pensó que no tenía sentido por lo cual Francia se puso en contra de ambos siendo apoyado por Prusia que se había colado en la sala como si aún siguiese siendo una nación (el cual fue expulsado por Hungría a sartenazos, cabe decir), pero como no hay dos sin tres Francia, para hacer daño, tuvo que sacar a relucir los problemas que Inglaterra tenía con Escocia: que si aun que se había quedado con él Escocia estaba un poco a disgusto, que si junto a él estaba más contento porque Francia y Escocia tenían una relación muy estrecha, que si le puso ojitos para que se quedase con él… y, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue mencionar la palabra "independencia" y que España saliera de su letargo y sus párpados en los que había pintado dos ojos postizos para que no se notase que estaba dormido, se abrieran como los orbes de un búho y se diese por aludido. Entonces España malinterpretó las cosas y se metió en la discusión defendiendo a Inglaterra hasta que Francia le recordó que estaba defendiendo a un país con el que tenía una disputa por custodia desde hacía varios siglos y de ahí salió el tema de Gibraltar con lo que se llegó a la situación en la que se encontraban.

España e Inglaterra no hablaban, ¡gritaban! Incluso hacían que los berridos de Alemania pidiendo tranquilidad fueran simples murmullos al lado de esos dos. De hecho, ni si quiera rompían el contacto visual para parpadear, llevaban dos minutos con los ojos inyectados en salmorejo. Los demás países habían tratado hasta de interponerse entre ellos para que se fijasen en la que estaban armando, pero, por alguna razón, ni si quiera les veían. Era como si les atravesaran con la mirada volviéndolos más invisibles que a Canadá… el cual también había tratado de detenerles infructuosamente.

A los cinco minutos la discusión se había salido de control e incluso habían llegado a las manos. Inglaterra, enfadado, le había tirado por error su taza de té a España por menearla mucho (la cual, de paso, empapó no solo al español con su ardiente infusión, sino que también había abrasado a todos los demás países que se hallaban entre uno y otro estando como ambos estaban sentados a sendos lados opuestos de la mesa). España no sólo estaba empapado, también se le había roto la taza en la cabeza y se le habían clavado en la frente unos trozos de porcelana del destruido objeto, por lo que el españolito estaba que rabiaba… provocando que este le tirase el maletín a la cabeza al inglés que, azorado por su descuido, estuvo a punto de disculparse pálido como una estatua de mármol al ver cómo había agredido a la otra nación.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces, _bloody bastard_?! –rugió el británico quitándose el pesado objeto de encima el cual seguro que le había abierto hasta una brecha.

— ¡Tú has comenzado esto así que no me vengas ahora echando la culpa a mí, cabrón! –vociferó el español erizándosele hasta los pelillos de los brazos.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea?! –bramó su adversario subiéndose a la mesa desafiantemente.

— ¡Creí que eso estaba más que claro, estúpido guiri con aires de grandeza! –respondió a voz en grito el castaño quitándose la empapada corbata con un pie sobre el tablero.

— ¡_Come at me, brother_, si tienes lo que hay que tener! –exigió el inglés abalanzándose sobre él para darle un cabezazo en el estómago, lo cual dañó bastante a España después de haber criado a Italia del Sur durante tantos años, obviamente.

— ¡Parad! –gritó Alemania por enésima vez tratando de agarrar a los escurridizos países que se deshacían de cualquiera que tratase de interponerse a manotazos.

— ¡Igirisu-san! ¡Supein-san! ¡Por ahí no…! –trató de advertirles Japón… pero ya era tarde. Inglaterra… se había caído por el hueco de la mesa cuando España lo estaba tratando de alejar de sí… y el crujido del golpe en la mala posición que había caído el inglés no podía presagiar nada bueno.

**HETALIA**

— A ver, cejón, ¿dónde tienes las llaves de tu casa? –preguntó España de malas maneras llevando a Inglaterra en sus brazos, el cual, por cierto, parecía bastante cómodo a pesar de la mala leche que el rubito portaba siempre.

— En el bolsillo del pantalón… pero no alcanzo –pronunció exageradamente el inglés exhibiendo el susodicho bolsillo frente a su compañero.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Todo culpa de Alemania. Cuando Inglaterra cayó al suelo no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor al tratar de mover el brazo y la pierna derecha. España comprendió entonces lo que había pasado y se acercó junto a los demás al inglés que no paraba de maldecir en arameo (en realidad era en inglés, pero España lo entendió así) así que Alemania, haciendo al español, como era lógico, único responsable de la suerte que corría y correría Inglaterra, le ordenó llevarle al hospital para ver qué le sucedía alegando que, si Inglaterra sufría alguna lesión, él tendría que hacerse responsable de él hasta que se recuperara a lo que todos los países le apoyaron… todos menos los aludidos que no tenían ningunas ganas de tener que verse las caras de nuevo.

El problema fue que, cuando llegaron hasta el hospital, el doctor constató para drama de ambos, que Inglaterra tenía rota la pierna y el brazo del mismo lado, lo cual era bastante problemático porque, además, el inglés era diestro y no iba a poder trabajar a pleno rendimiento durante un tiempo.

Y así empieza esta historia… con Inglaterra sin poder andar en brazos de España (que podría hacerlo con la muleta, pero así no hacía esfuerzos y de paso, molestaba un poco al español, que para algo era culpa suya) y con el españolito metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón al inglés.

— Me estás clavando la rodilla –se quejó el inglés por lo forzada que era la postura en la que el español estaba inclinado apoyándole en la susodicha articulación para que no se cayese una vez más al suelo, que suficientes desgracias habían tenido por un día.

— No me seas quejica encima que mira que acabas besando el asfalto –refunfuñó España rebuscando todavía.

— _I-idiot!_ ¡¿Dónde te crees que estás tocando?! –exclamó el rubio al sentir la mano de su compañero donde no debería estar.

— ¡Yo que sé! ¡Búscala tú si tanto te quejas! –gruñó enfadándose el castaño.

— ¡¿Por qué iba a hacer algo que recae sobre ti?! –gritó el otro.

— ¡No recae sobre mí! ¡Es tu casa maldita sea!

— ¡Y yo he sido quien te ha mandado abrir la puerta porque, como ves, gracias a ti, no puedo hacerlo, _bloody idiot_! –España iba a quejarse de nuevo… pero bien sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Bufando volvió a palpar dentro del estrecho bolsillo hasta encontrar el metal que sonó entre sus dedos mientras lo extraía de los ropajes del inglés –_Do you see?_ Solo había que buscar bien –se burló haciendo refunfuñar a su cuidador mientras abría la puerta que crujió al ser empujada.

Al entrar en la habitación solo les recibió la oscuridad de la estancia y el completo silencio. El trigueño tuvo que tragar saliva al reprimir la sensación de estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Cerró la puerta de una coz buscando la luz con la espalda para diversión de su compañero que al notar sus movimientos sólo se reía sin ayudar.

— ¡Podrías darme una pista, ¿no?! –casi exigió el castaño molestándose cada vez más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta estar a oscuras conmigo, _Spaniard?_ –ronroneó a su oído la otra nación. El moreno bufó sonrojándose mientras apartaba su cabeza de su lado no fuera a volver a meterse con él –_it's here_ –susurró tomando con su mano libre la del moreno para posarla justo donde estaba el interruptor el cual accionó después con una leve presión sobre su dorso. Cuando la sala se iluminó halló el rostro del inglés justo frente al suyo observándole frente a frente de una forma que el íbero catalogó como incómoda.

— E-ejem… bueno, hacía mucho que no venía a tu casa –se excusó el moreno dejando al lisiado sobre el sofá para sorpresa de este que frunció el ceño al ver como el español se acercaba hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas, _idiot_? –preguntó el pálido muchacho cruzándose de brazos desde su posición. El más moreno de los dos rodó los ojos girándose para encararlo como si fuese una obviedad. Le crispaba "un poco" esa nación.

— A mi casa. Te he llevado al médico y te he traído hasta aquí, he acabado –respondió sintiendo un escalofrío al presenciar como en el rostro del inglés se formaba una sonrisa victoriosa y algo oscura.

— No estoy recuperado y no puedo moverme mucho. Estás lejos de haber acabado, _Spain_. Requiero de cuidados y no vas a desobedecer mis órdenes hasta que no me haya sanado. Eso dijo _Germany, right?_ Que tenías que cuidarme… pues como es culpa tuya atente a las consecuencias –resolvió Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

— Mira _Arturito_ no me toques las narices. Estoy muy cansado y no voy a estar jugando a los niñeros contigo –espetó el más alto de los dos acercándose peligrosamente hacia su compañero.

— ¿Vas a causar el rechazo de los demás países al desobedecer a _Germany, Anthony?_ –le reclamó Arthur retador. España iba a argumentar algo… pero creyó que no sería buena idea hacerlo.

— Como quieras –gruñó acercándose hasta el sofá en el que estaba para echarse junto a él como un peso en caída libre – ¿y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó con un bufido provocando al británico con su dejadez.

— Lo primero, deja de tirarte así al sofá. _Bloody hell!_ ¿Dónde tienes tus modales? –exigió Inglaterra.

— Tal vez se hundieron en uno de los barcos que encañonaste con tus piratas hace tres o cuatro siglos –se burló el castaño ganándose una mirada de reproche del inglés.

— Bien… puesto que parece que necesitas algo de disciplina aquí va tu primera orden: ve a ese armario y ponte el uniforme de repuesto que tengo ahí. Luego ve a preparar la cena –ordenó Arthur cruzándose de brazos antes de recordar que no podía, claro, y hacerse daño por ello.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿uniforme? –inquirió Antonio levantando una ceja.

— ¿Tienes miedo de llevar uno, _Spain?_ –replicó socarrón el rubio picando lo suficiente al español como para levantarse del sofá, darse con el pico de la mesa y abrir el armario para buscar el susodicho uniforme… pero no veía ninguno.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí? Esta percha no tiene precisamente un uniforme adecuado para mí…

— Sé bien lo que hay en esa percha, _Spain…_ y ese es tu uniforme –indicó Arthur levantando una ceja. Antonio palideció volviendo a mirar al cubículo donde se encontraba un traje… de… sirvienta… ¡sirvienta!

— Tienes que estar bromeando –indicó esperanzado el moreno… pero no… hablaba en serio… muy en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bien... ahora vienen los tomatazos e intentos de asesinato. Algunos os preguntaréis por qué no he actualizado aún... y la razón se debe a que ya he escrito el tercer capítulo de "El mago y el príncipe"... pero son 20 páginas así que voy a morir hasta corregirlo todo, quitar cosas y añadirlas y esas cositas horribles así que para que no me matéis os traigo esto para que al menos os echéis unas risas y tengáis algo con lo que entreteneros jeje... sí... lo sé, no tengo excusa... eso y que estas vacaciones me las he pasado fuera cada dos por tres si os sirve de algo. En fin, ponedme review si queréis, nadie os obliga (solo yo, ok no, es broma, pero escribidlo, por favor), dadle favorito o follow si os ha gustado o lo que os apetezca y eso. ¿He mencionado que existe una caja blanca muy bonita debajo para los reviews? Sí, bueno, eso, que nos vemos en la próxima actualización *huye gaymente*.


End file.
